This Ain't No Girl Scout Camp
by bumbliebeee
Summary: This is kind of like a Girls go to CGL story, but it's kind of twisted and turned up. It takes place about a year after CGL is closed and re-opened as a girls camp. Well, kind of. Read to understand! Longer summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Author's Note: Please Read!

Author's Note  
  
Hello! Thanks for stopping by my story "This Ain't No Girl Scout Camp." Here is a little summary of the story:  
  
Camp Green Lake is closed. Well, kind of. Remember Stanley saying in the end that it would re-open as a girl's camp? (In the movie, at least). Well it did, but something's a little different now. The Warden is back and she has discovered another secret treasure buried deep in the desert-like Texas heat. When Stanley wonders what Camp Green Lake has become, he and his friends visit it once again. At first they think that it's just turned into a Girl Scout camp with cookies and arts and crafts. But as they get closer to camp, a bad feeling comes over them. They soon discover that this really ain't a Girl Scout camp.  
  
Rated PG: For some scary moments.  
  
All Characters from the book "Holes" are © To Louis Sachar.  
  
All Characters from this story "This Ain't No Girl Scout Camp" are © To Amanda. No stealing, copying, or "borrowing!"  
  
There are some quotes and elements in here that are taken from "Holes" like for example:  
  
" 'Smaller shovel, smaller hole." Said Natasha.' "  
  
This is purely for fun and it's a joke! Please don't take it too seriously! I credit Louis Sachar for this! I did not make any of that stuff up! You'll recognize it when you see it, and when you do, please don't take it too seriously and say:  
  
"OOOH NOW I'M GONNA SUE YOU."  
  
Come on, this is fanfiction.net! It's for fanfictions like that!!!  
  
Anyway, other than that stuff, enjoy!  
  
- Amanda 


	2. Bus Ride to CGL

This Ain't No Girl Scout Camp  
  
Note: I do not own any of Holes characters. Holes is © to Louis Sachar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is gonna be so boring." A short, small dark haired girl said quietly. She had smooth black hair that was a few inches past her shoulders, medium almond shaped eyes, and a small voice. She had a tough but cute look.  
  
"Did you come from right from China?" An American girl with red hair and pale, pale white skin and big blue innocent eyes turned around and asked. The tips of her red hair were white. She didn't look like she would get into trouble.in fact, she looked almost like an angel!  
  
"Uh, no. What makes you think that?"  
  
The girl shrugged.  
  
"I'm from New York, foo." She grinned.  
  
She was cut off when the bus came to a jerking stop and an African American girl walked onto the bus carrying a rather large backpack. Her hair was in two braids and she wore a baseball cap. She had a very bold, funny look. She didn't wear a bit of make-up, but she had so much natural beauty that she didn't need any. "Hey peeps... Ya'll excited for this girly camp?"  
  
"Wha'da you think?" A Mexican girl who was sitting next to the Chinese girl said. "We gonna be bakin' cookies and doing arts and crafts da whole time, man." She had long, silky smooth dark brown hair. Her face was a bit dirty, but she, like all of the other girls, had a nice, lovely look also.  
  
"I don't understand." Another girl with dirty blonde hair said hesitantly. She leaned back on her seat. "Why did they send me here? I'm not the type of girl who'd go to this girl camp." Behind all of the war paint, she actually looked kind of pretty.  
  
"Ohhh, tough shot." The African American girl said. "What's your name, girl?"  
  
"Alexis."  
  
"This be Yelena." The Mexican girl said, pointing to herself.  
  
"I'm Chun." The Chinese girl said.  
  
"And I'm Tavvi." The red haired girl answered.  
  
"Natasha in the house!" The African American girl laughed, raising her hands to 'raise the roof'. "Now that we all know each otha and junk, why don't we tell a little story so this dang bus ride won't be so borin'. Anyone got a good one?"  
  
Yelena started. "It's not really a story, it's more like a rumor."  
  
"Oh go on girl, we all listenin'!"  
  
"About a year ago there was a rumor goin' around that this used to be a little boy's camp. They used to dig for some old man's buried treasure, then his great-great grand kid or whatever came along, got it from digging up holes and it was all some happy ending."  
  
All of the girls cracked up.  
  
"Oooh yeah, like that's true." Tavvi said enthusiastically.  
  
"You know it just might be." Yelena said bitterly because nobody seemed to believe her story.  
  
"I don't wanna be here anyway." Alexis sneered. "My parents made me go here to get 'disciplined'. They hate my boyfriend."  
  
"Who is your boyfriend?" Tavvi asked, interested.  
  
"He's in jail."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Um... How old is he?"  
  
"And why do you care, foxtail?" Alexis said grimly. Tavvi shut up and gave a glare to Alexis.  
  
"My parents thought that I'd stop stealing candy from seven-eleven if I went to this lame Girl Scout camp." Yelena said, kicking her feet up and laying down.  
  
Natasha laughed. "They thought that this would stop me from gettin' into fights in the alleyway."  
  
"I've been sent here because steal food. No biggie." Chun said smoothly. "It's not like my mom has the money to afford it anyway."  
  
"I'm here because I stole shampoo, conditioner, a hairdryer, a curling iron and make-up." Tavvi said bitterly. "Come on, I mean even those things were on sale, their prices were way too high. My dad said I should learn how to act like a lady. And ladies don't steal."  
  
"Guess you ain't a lady then." Natasha said.  
  
Everyone laughed, even Tavvi.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So we've all committed a crime." Natasha glanced at Alexis. "Or somebody we knew committed a crime." She looked out the window. "And we're all going to the same place."  
  
"Yeah, to camp 'I-think-my-kid-will-be-disciplined-when-they-are-baking- cookies'." Chun said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"If my parents hadn't gotten that stupid pamphlet in the mail, I would've never been here." Alexis pulled it out of her baggy pocket. "Listen to this. 'Your child will be turned into a lady instantly the day she gets here. A proper lady with discipline, manners and politeness all over'."  
  
"And we'll learn that by baking cookies?" Tavvi asked.  
  
"Hey, It'd be betta than digging holes all day. Like that rumor." Yelena mumbled.  
  
"Pshhha girl would you forget that rumor?!" Natasha said. "That's so fake it's cheesy? You'd have to do betta than that to get us to believe it!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Yelena said.  
  
"Look!"  
  
A dry, dusty place was what appeared. It looked so old and run down that a homeless person wouldn't want to go there. There was a bit of green around one large, fancy cabin and the rest was a bunch of small tents propped around it. The showers were wide open, and the water faucets were so rusty it looked like they were about to fall off. Holes in the sand were everywhere.  
  
"Gross..." Tavvi started. She was cut off by a loudspeaker. "Come on, move out, hustle people HUSTLE!"  
  
The girls along with others piled out of the bus with their bags and pillows. Immediately two ladies confiscated all of the girls' backpacks and supplies. Tavvi reached out when one lady took hers. "Give it back, lady! It has all of my shampoo in there-" Natasha held her back.  
  
Out stepped a lady with dark red curly hair. She wore a cowboy hat, a clean plaid shirt, boot cut jeans and cowboy boots. She had the reddest nails anyone had ever seen.  
  
"You know, you little girlies all remind me of someone." She said coolly while walking around. "Me." She stopped. "You've been sent here cause you were bad. And now we're gonna turn you into good little girls. Just like the pamphlet said. Get in line." Her voice was dangerous. All of the girls immediately rustled into a messy line. "Pass them out their clothes." A sharp looking lady started passing out two pairs of bright orange jumpsuits and black boots.  
  
"What the heck is this?" Yelena whispered furiously to Natasha. "Where's all the cookies?"  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"Next!"  
  
Natasha stepped up and got her clothes and boots. She turned back to Yelena and shrugged.  
  
After everyone had gotten their clothes and boots, the lady gestured for all of the girls to follow her. So they did.  
  
They got to a small barn looking building with chipping paint. She threw it open. Inside there were dozens and dozens of old, rusty shovels. "We like to stay true to our pamphlets." The lady said in a quiet voice. "You'll learn discipline." She picked out a shovel and threw it to Chun, who caught it clumsily. "Manners." She threw one to Tavvi, who practically fell over. "I'm sorry. Was I too hard on you?" She went up to Tavvi and gave her a sharp, mean look.  
  
"N-no ma'am." Tavvi said in fright.  
  
"Good." She walked back to the small shovel barn. "And politeness all over." She threw one to Natasha. "What do you say now?"  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Natasha mumbled.  
  
"That's right." She said with a smile. "I am the Warden. I will be your leader, and your mother for the next eighteen months. You can talk to me about anything." She glanced over the girls. "And if you ever find anything interesting..report it to me or these ladies right away. They are your councilors." She pointed to a few women.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Yelena called out.  
  
The Warden stepped up and faced Yelena. "Excuse me? Did I ask you to talk?"  
  
Yelena cowered in her shadow. "N-no Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." She replied. "You're not looking for anything. You're going to be building character and learning discipline. I want one hole a day. Five feet deep. Five feet wide." She turned around. "You will use your shovel to measure it. And if I, or any of these ladies, don't like what they see, you'll have to dig another one. And so on." Her beady eyes scanned the group. "Ya'll tired? Thirsty?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." A few girls answered.  
  
"Get used to it." She said. "Today will be the last day that you'll be relaxing for a mighty long time. Now go. Go into your tents. Ooooh I'm feeling nice today." She said with a sly grin. "Go ahead and pick your own tentmates."  
  
Immediately Natasha, Yelena, Tavvi, Chun and Alexis grouped together and piled into D-tent. Their councilor entered. "I am the Misses." She said boldly. "You will call me that at all times. Got it?"  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Good." She left.  
  
"I don't think we're going to be baking cookies." Tavvi said with wide eyes as the Misses left.  
  
"And when did you figure that out?" Alexis said, laying out her bedspread.  
  
"Dang, this is just like that rumor." Yelena said, kicking her bed. "I knew it!"  
  
"You'd better shut up before anyone hears you." Natasha warned.  
  
Chun laughed.  
  
"We're gonna have to dig HOLES?" Tavvi did still not believe what had just happened. "But why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? So we can 'build character'." Yelena said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, like that's really why. She wants something, and she wants US to find it."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Natasha laid down on her bed.  
  
"I wonder." Alexis said, looking out the tent window. "What it's going to be like."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough tomorrow." Natasha said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
And tomorrow would come too soon. 


	3. Nicknames are born

Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
The buzzer was ringing in the D-tent girls' ears. Natasha checked her clock. It was five.  
  
"Heck, give us a little time to sleep, man!" Yelena said wrinkling her brow and pulling the covers over her.  
  
"Come on, let's get up."  
  
Yelena angrily threw off her covers and all of the girls got dressed quickly. The Misses came in. "Let's go."  
  
"Get a shovel, come on, COME ON."  
  
Alexis yawned as she grabbed a shovel from the barn, and Tavvi looked like she had just been run over by a car. Her hair was in a tangled mess, her eyes were drooping and she was slouching. "I didn't even shower last night." She croaked.  
  
The five girls dragged their shovels over to an empty spot. "Remember. Five feet deep. Five feet wide." The Misses said as she filled everyone's canteen.  
  
The girls dug and dug and dug. The sun rose, hot and blaring. Finally Chun couldn't take it anymore. "The sun is just too dang hot." She said collapsing and leaning against her hole, which was only two feet deep. "This sucks." Angrily, the small girl threw her canteen onto the dusty ground after taking a drink.  
  
"Better get your booty moving girl, or else the Misses is gonna end up chasing you with a rusty butter knife and then saw your head off."  
  
Chun couldn't help laughing, but it soon turned into a cough.  
  
"You ok?" Alexis said, looking up.  
  
"I'm fine." Chun said between coughs.  
  
"The girl is right." Yelena said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "It is too hot."  
  
"Just think of a hot guy." Natasha suggested.  
  
"Not helping." Tavvi groaned. "This is impossible! How do they expect us to do this?"  
  
Soon the dusty white water truck came back around with lunch. "Ya'll get turkey sandwiches, a juice box and a chocolate chip cookie."  
  
"Homemade?" Tavvi asked faintly.  
  
The Misses laughed, long and hard. "In your dreams, girly. Nothing's homemade here except for the Warden's nail polish."  
  
Tavvi moaned. Carefully while the Misses wasn't looking, Yelena snuck over to her truck and skimmed through it briefly. But as she came back as quick as a mouse she dashed back to where she was.  
  
"Going back now. You girlies have fun."  
  
The white truck drove off.  
  
Alexis wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and drank a large swig of juice. "I've worked hard before, but never this hard."  
  
Chun laid down and looked at the sky. She squinted and then pointed. "Hey look, a cloud!"  
  
"Come on little cloud." Yelena screamed into the sky, her eyes pleading. "Just give us a little shade, that's all I'm asking for!"  
  
"By the time it reaches here, pigs will be flying up yo butt, Foo." Chun laughed, returning back to her work.  
  
"At least I ain't the freak yappin' my big fat mouth at everyone to shut up and dig."  
  
"Hey, hey. Don't be so sensitive." Natasha said.  
  
Chun threw down her shovel and got up, facing Yelena. "Why don't we just end this thing once and for all?"  
  
"You on, Yap."  
  
"Stop it guys." Tavvi said.  
  
"Shut up!" They both turned to her and yelled. "Turn yo little foxtail head around so you won't see any of this, you 'shampoo stealer'." Yelena spat.  
  
"Oooh a fight." Natasha said, getting up. "I gotta see this one!"  
  
Chun gave Yelena a shove, which made her stumble back. "I saw you sneaking in the Missus's car. You wantin' somethin'?" She tested.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of my business." Yelena returned the shove, except harder. Chun got up and dusted herself off. She inched closer to Yelena and struck her with a hard punch, but Yelena blocked it. "Is that all you've got, foo?"  
  
Chun tackled Yelena down and the two got into a kicking, punching, twitching, slapping, hair-pulling fight until Natasha jumped in and broke them up. Chun wiped her mouth.  
  
"It's the sun!" She yelled. "We have to get along better than this if we're gonna be here for the next eighteen months!"  
  
"Why don't you stay out of it ya lil' Bugga!" Yelena said angrily.  
  
"Come over here." She gestured to Alexis.  
  
Alexis didn't seem to hear her and kept digging.  
  
"I said come over, Rocky!"  
  
"What?" Alexis looked up.  
  
"You always digging through the rocks. Come over!"  
  
Alexis hopped out of her hole and came over. "You too, Foxtail." Tavvi also slowly walked over.  
  
"We all sistas, right?"  
  
"No." Chun glared at Yelena. "Well we all gotta be if we're gonna be here for a while." Natasha said sternly. "We can't keep fightin' over stupid things like this."  
  
"Who made you boss." Yelena sneered.  
  
"I ain't yo boss." Natasha was getting angry. "All I was trying to do was to help ya'll, aite?"  
  
Chun looked down, embarrassed. So did Yelena. "Aite." They finally said.  
  
"I'm cool wit it." Alexis grinned. Tavvi smiled. "Count me in too."  
  
"We da D-tent girls!" Natasha said. "And we stick together til the end." 


	4. Boys

The Next Day.....  
  
Note: Now the girls are using nicknames for each other! In case you didn't catch them in the last chapter, here they are again.  
  
Natasha: Bugga Yelena: Sneaker Chun: Yap Tavvi: Foxtail Alexis: Rocky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Stanley called out.  
  
"Be careful!" Mr. Yelnats said, patting the air-conditioned bus the boys were going to ride in to travel to the old camp green lake.  
  
"I love you, Stanley!" Mrs. Yelnats called out.  
  
"Love you too mom!" Stanley waved.  
  
"Geez, Armpit, man, do you STILL not shower?" Magnet said, waving his cap at Armpit.  
  
"Why are we going back to visit Camp Green Lake anyway, Caveman?" Said X- Ray, putting his feet up on the bus chair as it started to move. "It's turned into a little girlyscout camp."  
  
"So we can watch them bake cookies and make arts and crafts." Squid joked.  
  
"Or so you can pick up a girlfriend." Zig Zag laughed.  
  
"Shut up!!!" A pillow flung from the back of the bus, hitting Zig Zag from the back of his head. Zig Zag fell over, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, for real, Stanley, why are we going back?" Zero asked quietly.  
  
"I wanted to see what they did." Stanley looked blankly out the window.  
  
"What they did to US can't be as bad as what they are doing to THEM." Armpit said confidently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dang it, whatever they did to those kids who were here a year before us can't be as bad as what they're doing to us now!" Bugga complained.  
  
"Shut up and dig." Yap said, shoveling sand into a huge pile she had already made.  
  
"I bet those boys got seven showers seven times a week, man!" Sneaker said. "We only get three."  
  
"And we're girls too!" Foxtail whined. "We stink, we're dirty and I haven't washed her hair in a forever!"  
  
"Can't argue with that." Bugga said, eyeing Foxtail's hair. "It looks like someone poured a bucket of grease all over you."  
  
Foxtail shot Bugga a look.  
  
Rocky put her leaned against her shovel for support. "Shut up, both ya'll. Misses is coming."  
  
The dirty white truck pulled up in front of them as the girls got in line.  
  
"Thirsty ladies?"  
  
"Yeah." All of the girls said, groaning.  
  
"Well, that's too bad." Misses said, turning around to get back into her car. "We're outa water. Just thought you'd like to know." That's when Sneaker lost it.  
  
"Listen lady, we've been digging for two hours straight with nothing but a skimpy cup of water to drink from, and if you can't give us just a little more then-"  
  
Misses stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. "If I can't give you just a little more...then what?"  
  
Sneaker angrily gave Misses a look. Her bold face shone in the sun. "Then we ain't digging no more holes for you."  
  
"What the heck are you doing Sneaker?" Rocky whispered furiously.  
  
Misses smiled a sneaky smile. Nobody had EVER argued with her before. "Oh, is that so?" She walked around Sneaker. "Congratulations, ladies. Your friend Sneaker here has gotten you DOUBLE the work."  
  
All of the girls moaned.  
  
"I want ten holes by the time I come back." She hissed angrily. "If I don't get ten holes, it's doubled again. Got it?"  
  
The girls looked silently at the white truck that drove away and eventually disappeared.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sneaker." Bugga said with anger in her voice. "Tonight we're going to be twice as sore."  
  
"Hey, at least she stood up for us man." Yap said as she threw her canteen angrily into the ground. "Come on, let's get digging."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bet they don't even want to touch the play dough!" Squid said as the other boys laughed. This game had been going on for a while. "Ooooh my fingernails are going to get dirty!" He mocked in a girlish voice. Even Stanley was laughing along.  
  
"Ewww, I'm not going to touch that!" Magnet said in a high-pitched voice. "It's *CONTAMINATED*!"  
  
"You forgot to put that chocolate chip in that cookie, darling." X-Ray said, waving his hand in the air. "I'm going to count ten points off!"  
  
"Man, seriously." Armpit sighed. "I bet they're eating until they explode right now. Eating GOOD food." He popped a bag of BBQ chips open and started stuffing them into his mouth.  
  
"Oh no." Zig Zag said. "They're too afraid they're going to get fat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sneaker slammed her tray down on the table. "No tacos tonight." She said in disbelief. "Can you believe that?!"  
  
All the girls were ignoring her and talking to each other.  
  
"What you talking about?" Sneaker demanded. "Yo mama." Bugga said. They all turned around and laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Taco said, sitting down, pushing Foxtail over.  
  
Rocky was stuffing her face. "I am so hungry guys."  
  
"Oh, we can all see that girl." Bugga said with attitude as the other girls laughed at her.  
  
"What?" Rocky looked up, beans covering her mouth. "Can't a girl eat in peace?"  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here and get down to the wreck room." Yap said, taking one last drink and throwing her trash away.  
  
"I ain't done eatin' girly!" Sneaker said, finishing her beans.  
  
"Whoa, Bugga!" Foxtail waved her hand at the girl while covering her nose. "You blew a big one! Geez girl, you'd gotta stop eatin so many beans!"  
  
"Shut up ya little Weasel." Bugga gave Foxtail a hard shove. Foxtail rubbed her arm angrily.  
  
Yap was cracking up so hard she almost fell over. "Ya'll know beans are the musical fruit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, you know?" Zig Zag said, playing a gameboy game while lying down. "I really bet you they're not working at all."  
  
"How much do you bet?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Five bucks."  
  
"Alright, foo. You on." X-Ray said.  
  
"You really think they are?" Zero asked X-Ray.  
  
"Naw. But it doesn't hurt to try."  
  
"Ok, we'll reach there by morning." Stanley announced. "So we'd better get some rest."  
  
All of the boys were no longer restless, but now tired of being trapped on a bus all day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, I've heard we have some visitors." Foxtail said, rushing inside the D- tent cabin.  
  
"More fresh meat?" Taco asked.  
  
"No.boys!"  
  
All of the girls stood up immediately.  
  
"BOYS?!"  
  
"My sources never lie." Foxtail said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oooh man Foo, they'd better be good lookin' boys." Bugga said, lying back down again.  
  
"What kinda boys, Foxtail?" Yap said with curiosity.  
  
"Real rich ones, I've heard."  
  
"Are they here to donate money?" Rocky snorted. "This place needs it."  
  
"Yeah, we'll find out tomorrow." Sneaker yawned.  
  
"Oh yeah." Bugga said, turning out the light. "They're probably afraid they're gonna get their little fingernails dirty when they get here." 


	5. The Arrival

Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you everyone!!! ^___^ I was really happy to receive your reviews! So thanks again! I appreciate it a lot!  
  
- Amanda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stanley woke up to the bright sunlight shining on his face. Armpit was snoring loudly in the back. He walked up to the front and decided to talk to the bus driver, Mitch,  
  
"When are we going to get there?"  
  
"In just a few minutes, Kiddo." Mitch said. "Just be patient. Ok?"  
  
Stanley nodded and walked to the back again. He sat down on his seat and looked out the window. The place was so familiar. He remembered almost everything. The desert weather. The treeless grounds. The hundreds and hundreds of holes. Still there.  
  
But wait. Something wasn't right.  
  
Stanley squinted. Was that....sand coming out of the holes?  
  
He rubbed his eyes. But when he opened them again there were still bunches of rusty beige sand fountaining out of the holes.  
  
"Hey guys, wake up!" Stanley called.  
  
"Yo what IS IT Caveman?" X-Ray said, grumpy from just being woken up.  
  
"Look outside."  
  
"Mmmmphppttt."  
  
"Look!"  
  
"MMmmMMMphhhthtttttt!"  
  
Stanley walked over and tapped Zero on the shoulder. "Hey, look at that."  
  
"Aww Stanley, just a few more minutes!"  
  
"No dude, come on, get up now!"  
  
Zero sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window. "What??"  
  
"Look at the sand."  
  
Zero looked closer. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It's still coming out of the holes." Stanley said. "That only means one thing."  
  
Zero's head jerked over to Stanley quickly and his eyes widened. "Do you really think...?"  
  
Stanley's eyes were glazed and a bit scared. "She's back. And she wants something else."  
  
"But what?" "I don't know, but whatever it is," He looked back out the window. "She's making the girls dig for it now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the heck?" Zig Zag stared out the window in disbelief. "What's going on?"  
  
The bus stopped and Stanley turned over to his friends, all looking out the window, confused.  
  
"Why does this place not look any different from when we left?"  
  
"It does, you effin' idoit."  
  
"How?"  
  
"DUH. THE GIRLS."  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go out." Stanley started to get up.  
  
"No way Caveman." X-Ray put his hands up. "I ain't goin' out there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SHE'S back."  
  
"We have a bunch of paperwork and stuff. She can't keep doing this. Now come on."  
  
Slowly and nervously the D-Tent boys got out of the bus. But as they were walking out..  
  
"Well, what d'we have here?"  
  
Five scruffy, dirty looking girls were walking towards them. A Mexican girl, an African American girl, a Chinese girl and two American girls. The African American girl carried the shovel behind her neck, her dark hands gripping the long stick firmly.  
  
"Fresh meat." One of the American girls snorted. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun.  
  
"Yeah." The Chinese girl gave them a mocking smile. "What are you rich prissy pretty boys doing in a no good dirty rotten pig stealing place like this?" Her friends laughed as she held out her hand and they slapped it.  
  
Stanley blushed.  
  
"Here to donate money?" The Mexican girl asked boldly. "Cause we don't need your charity."  
  
"You'd betta watch what you're sayin'." X-Ray said testily.  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?" She said. Her face turned to Zero. "Him?" Her friends snickered.  
  
Zero looked down angrily and grinded his teeth together.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us or not?"  
  
"We're here to see Camp Green Lake again." Stanley said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The red haired girl turned her nose up. "For what?"  
  
"We used to go here a year ago. I thought they shut this place down and re- opened it as a girl's camp."  
  
"Well duh." The black girl said. "Look around you, foo. See all the little girlies?" Her friends, once again, laughed.  
  
The Mexican girl's eyes dashed around nervously. She nudged her friends and murmured something to them.  
  
"Yo shut up, Sneaker!" The African American girl said for the millionth time. "They ain't the rumor!"  
  
"They could be." The girl called Sneaker glared back at her.  
  
"Lay off, Bugga." The Asian girl said.  
  
"You shut up too, Yap."  
  
"Stop bossin' me around." The girl called Yap said angrily. "You ain't the boss. You always acting like it, so stop before you bug the crap outa all of us!"  
  
"She already did." The red haired girl murmured.  
  
Bugga rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on." The Blonde haired girl said impatiently. "Let's bounce."  
  
"Wait!" Stanley dashed in front of her. She glared at him. "Tell me why you're here. Or why she's making you dig."  
  
"Why do you wanna know so bad?" She sneered.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." She pushed him roughly aside with a lot of force. Stanley staggered back and fell down.  
  
Her friends followed her without glancing at Stanley.  
  
"They think they're tough." Squid said looking back at them walk off while helping Stanley up. "But they're just scared little girls." He added loudly.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
A canteen filled with water came flying towards Squid's head. His eyes widened as he saw it and he ducked quickly right before it hit him. It ended up hitting Magnet in the stomach, which threw him back into the sand laying face up.  
  
"Magnet, you ok man?"  
  
Magnet was unconscious.  
  
"Just leave." The girls were back. "You don't belong here."  
  
"And neither do you." Stanley said.  
  
"Stop trying to suck up to us." Yap hissed. "You know why they sent us here? We did bad, bad things."  
  
"Like stealing candy from seven eleven."  
  
Armpit snickered as Sneaker glared at him.  
  
Yap's eyes narrowed. "You take a bad girl, make her dig holes all day in the hot sun, and it turns her into a good girl."  
  
"That's their theory here at Camp Green Lake." Rocky spat.  
  
Giving the guys one last look, they turned and walked away.  
  
"Who do they think they are, man?" Magnet said as he watched them disappear.  
  
"I don't know." Stanley said. "But we've got to get to the bottom of this before it's too late." 


	6. Plan A

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like my story =) It inspires me to go on! You guys are the coolest!  
  
- Amanda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who the heck does he think he is." Bugga said under her breath as they were back in D-Tent. "And what's he doing here?"  
  
"I'm tellin' you guys!" Sneaker said loudly again. "Those guys are from that rumor!"  
  
Bugga just rolled her eyes again, not wanting to start another argument.  
  
"Yeah whatever man." Rocky flopped down on her bed and closed her bright green eyes. "I just wanna go to sleep for the next million years."  
  
"We haven't even gone to the Wreck room yet." Yap said while changing into her relaxation clothes. "Come on, don't be so lazy."  
  
"Hey, I've been digging all day." Rocky said, annoyed. "Do you expect me to be full of energy?"  
  
"Hey you know that boy with the crazy hair?" Foxtail looked up thoughtfully. "He was kind of cute."  
  
"Yo shut up man!" Yap threw her shirt at her. Foxtail laughed as she ripped it off.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the Wreck Room." Rocky stood up and yawned. "Maybe we can actually get something on TV."  
  
"I need my water bottle back!" Sneaker added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess they're really serious about this, eh?" Magnet said as he held his stomach. It still hurt from where the water bottle and hit him.  
  
"Hello, boys."  
  
The D-Tent boys spun around to discover the thick curly red hair of the Warden. Her piercing eyes and blood red nail polish gleamed in the glaring sun. "Coming back for a visit?"  
  
"Let these girls go." Stanley stood up as the other boys stared at her stupidly.  
  
"Oh it's not that easy, Caveman." She said sharply. "These girls are in my hands."  
  
"You escaped from jail!" Stanley's trembling hands gripped the paperwork tightly. He held it up. "I have paperwork!"  
  
"So?" She walked over slowly, her boots clicking with every step. Suddenly she snatched the papers out of Stanley's hand and ripped them up into a million tiny pieces. "What paperwork?"  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Stanley backed away into the group of his friends.  
  
"I'm feeling nice today." She said coolly. "I won't make you guys dig."  
  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Nothing." She answered with a grin. "Yet."  
  
"We've got to help them." Stanley whispered to his friends.  
  
"But what can we do?" Zero asked sadly.  
  
"I'll think of something." He replied.  
  
"Look around." The Warden said. "What do you see?"  
  
"I think it's obvious." Stanley said with disgust.  
  
"Oh, it is." The Warden looked over at him. "You strong boys can be my guards."  
  
"Guards?"  
  
"Watch over them for me. Make sure they don't get into trouble." She looked around at the girls. "We don't have enough guards. They all ran off."  
  
"Hmm I wonder why." Squid whispered to his friends. They snickered.  
  
"What makes you think we'll do it for you?" Stanley said hesitantly.  
  
"If you don't." She said dangerously. "I'll make you and your little friends suffer and possibly even feed you to the lizards." She held up her fingernails, which shone brightly like deep red rubies in the sun. "And this time you won't have your little onions to protect you from them."  
  
"Since when are you the boss of us again?" X-Ray finally spoke up. "Let's go back into the bus."  
  
The Warden stood in front of them. "You WILL guard for me."  
  
Stanley watched his friends stare at the Warden blankly a little bit. They're eyes had a strange red glow in them for a second, and then it disappeared. "We will guard for you." They said tonelessly.  
  
"Good." She grinned. "Start guarding."  
  
Stanley looked around at his hypnotized friends. "Guys?"  
  
No response.  
  
"GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Come on Caveman." Zig Zag said as he stared at Stanley with no expression. "Let's start guarding."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
The five girls got up groggily and yawned. They changed, walked out of the tent and headed towards the library.  
  
As Sneaker yawned again, she opened her eyes to discover Magnet standing by the library with sunglasses on.  
  
"Hey you!" She called. "I thought I told you to-"  
  
"Is there a problem, Sneaker?"  
  
Sneaker turned around and discovered the Warden standing right behind her. "N-no Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to your new guards." She called out to everyone. "This is Magnet, that's Squid, over there is X-Ray, here's Armpit, right there is Zig Zag, Zero's in the corner over there and this," she pointed to Stanley, who was looking nervous. "Is Caveman. Treat them with respect." She smiled slyly. "If you don't, you will be severely punished."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The girls sang.  
  
"Let's get a moving then! Come on! Come on!"  
  
The girls walked out slowly and they followed the boys.  
  
They day started out hot as usual. The sun rose almost immediately and the cloudless sky made room for the sun's rays to shine all over the hot desert. Foxtail wiped her forehead.  
  
"Dig faster, come on!" Squid called out.  
  
"Move it, people. I said move it!" X-Ray barked.  
  
"No time to waste, Chicas! " Magnet hollered.  
  
Stanley looked around helplessly at his hypnotized friends. They all looked like little Mr. Sirs, marching around and around making sure everyone was digging.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Stanley turned around.  
  
"You ok?" Rocky's sunburned face formed a small smile. "Why aren't you ordering us around like the rest of 'em?"  
  
Stanley looked over at her and squinted. "Oh. Well, they were kinda hypnotized or whatever."  
  
"Why weren't you?" Yap joined in.  
  
"I didn't look at her red nail polish."  
  
The two laughed. "Hey, sorry we were so mean to you." Yap apologized. "You just looked like a bunch of snobby rich boys coming outa that expensive bus. You know, we didn't know you were trying to help us or anything."  
  
"Naw, it's ok." Stanley said, sitting down.  
  
"Stop the chit chat!" Armpit ordered. "Dig!"  
  
Both Rocky and Yap shut their mouths and continued to dig their holes.  
  
"Hey ignore him." Stanley said. "So, NOW can I know why you're really here?"  
  
"To build character." Bugga said. "I'm stuck here for the next 18 months."  
  
"We all are." Foxtail added on.  
  
"Build character." Stanley mumbled to himself. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?" Sneaker chipped in.  
  
"I think she's back here because she wants something else." Stanley drank out of his canteen. "She wants more treasure."  
  
"I told you!" Sneaker snapped at Bugga. "Hey." She turned around and face Stanley, her bright eyes full of hope. "Are you that boy?"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"That great great grandson of your no good dirty rotten pig stealing great great grandfather." Yap grinned.  
  
Sneaker hopped out of her hole and squatted down next to him so they were at eye-to-eye level. "Did you come here a year ago and discover buried treasure?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you guys know?"  
  
"Boo-yah!" Sneaker jumped around and did a celebration dance. "In yo face Bugga!"  
  
Instead of rolling her eyes at her, Bugga just laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey, get back to digging!"  
  
Stanley laughed too. "Why?"  
  
"It was a rumor." Sneaker said, now back in her hole. "And it was a TRUE rumor." She grinned annoyingly at Bugga.  
  
Yap snorted.  
  
"We have to get you guys out of here."  
  
"Hold it, big boy." Rocky said. "We're not going anywhere. We CAN'T go anywhere. No water. No food. No nothing out there."  
  
"So we'll go to God's thumb. All of us."  
  
"Stanley, be real." Foxtail said weakly. "The Warden already knew all of that when you came back, so we can't trick her twice. She's not stupid."  
  
"Then we have to think." Stanley stood up. "But first of all my friends." He glanced over at the boys, marching around and around like soldiers. "We have to snap them out of it. We need a plan."  
  
"Sorry Caveman." Yap said. "We've got nothin'."  
  
"Actually." Stanley said as an idea came to him. "I think I've got an idea." 


End file.
